My Sweet Flower Zetsu Story
by Tobi77177
Summary: Zetsu is near death after a failed mission. Enter Clair, a pretty, petite young woman who also happens to be part flower. She's not scared of the bipolar cannibal at all, in fact, she becomes friends with him when she joins the Akatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's my second story with characters I did NOT create. I was just sitting there thinking about the Akatsuki and possible story ideas when I thought, "What if Zetsu had a girlfriend that was part flower?" Note: I do NOT own any of the Akatsuki members, they belong to whoever created them. Only Clair belongs to me, I made her up. Bold typing means the black half of Zetsu is talking, italics means that the white side is talking, underlined means they're both talking at the same time, bold and italics put together is a memory.

* * *

Zetsu dragged himself forward another step and then another, sheer willpower all that was keeping him going. He kept his good hand pressed to the ragged gash in his side, trying to keep the blood from gushing out. He felt lightheaded and dizzy. Finally he stumbled and fell. He didn't have the strength to even raise his head as he heard running footsteps coming towards him. All he could hope for was a quicker death as he fell into sweet, black nothingness.

He awoke he didn't know how much later. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was snow, emerald, and onyx. As his vision came into focus and lost its blurry edge, he could see that the white, green, and black were actually the eyes of a person crouched in front of him, a girl in fact, probably about 24 years old. Somehow, he was now leaning up against a tree. To get his bearings, he simply stared at her, trying to ascertain what she looked like and whether she was helping him or hurting him. Speaking of pain, he couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel anything and that alarmed him. Trying to steady himself, he went back to staring at her. Her eyes were fastened on his, but they were out of focus, as though she were seeing right through him. She had soft, wavy brown hair that fell around her shoulders that he longed to touch, just to see if it was really as soft as it looked. She had smooth, porcelain skin and pale pink lips that were pressed together tightly in concentration. As he slowly got his bearings back, he could see that her hands were pressed against his major wound, healing it. Her body was tiny and fragile looking, he guessed she was about 4' 11" or somewhere around there. She almost looked doll-like next to him. She finished and blinked, bringing her eyes back into focus. She pulled her hands back and looked at him calmly while he tried to find his voice.

"Who are you?" He finally asked in a cracked voice, wincing a little.

"My name is Clair," She answered in a soft, soothing voice.

"_Aren't you afraid?_" The white side asked her, lowering his voice so it wouldn't break as much.

"Of what?" She asked, truly curious.

"_Of me_," He answered, as though it were obvious.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" She asked in bewilderment, her eyes widening in surprise. He was so shocked, neither one of him could answer her.

"Why don't you tell me what your name is," She prompted gently.

"Zetsu," They chorused.

"Well, Zetsu, how do you feel?" She asked him. He took a moment to examine himself, the feeling back in his limbs.

"_Fine_," He said after finding that to be the truth. He really WAS fine, all of his wounds erased. She smiled warmly, her whole face lighting up.

"I'm glad," She said in a relieved tone. Zetsu was surprised to find that she was sincere. He began to get up, using the tree behind him for support. She stood up as well and she was so short she had to tilt her head back just to look at him. His estimation had been nearly correct, she was about 5 feet tall or so, much shorter than his 5' 8".

"Don't push yourself too hard, you don't have much chakra," She warned gently.

"**Whatever**," The black side grunted. He took a step and nearly fell, but the girl, Clair, grabbed his arm with surprising strength and helped him regain his balance.

"_Thank you_ - **runt**," He said, yanking his arm out of her grip when he was upright again. He may have been healed, but the blood loss and lack of chakra was still making him lightheaded. To his surprise, instead of getting mad at being called a runt, she giggled.

"Zetsu! Where the hell are you, you fucking moron!" Hidan's voice came cutting through the air.

"Over here!" Zetsu called out in a tired voice, he really didn't want to deal with Hidan right now and he especially didn't want Clair to be around the foul-mouthed man. Of course, the first person the white-haired Jashinist would see was the pretty, petite woman.

"Who the hell is that?" Hidan asked, although his tone was more curious than accusatory as Kakuzu appeared next to him.

"**None of your-**," Zetsu began in a low, threatening voice when Clair interupted him.

"My name is Clair, are you one of Zetsu's friends?" She asked, looking from Zetsu's black and red cloak to Hidan's matching one.

Hidan scoffed and said, "Fuck no, he's not my friend, he's a fucking moron and that damn leader of ours is going to kick his ass!" Clair looked a little alarmed at the extensive cussing, but quickly hid it when Hidan looked back at her after meeting Zetsu's glare with one of his own.

"So how come a pretty little thing like you helped out that two-colored freak?" Hidan asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"He was in pain and I just wanted to help," She explained, her large green eyes focused on Hidan's violet ones.

"Well aren't you a fu-" Hidan started, sneering, before Zetsu cut him off with a harsh, "**Enough!**" Hidan grunted in protest, but complied for once and asked a different question.

"So how come you didn't scream and run away when you saw him?"

"Why would I run away? He's not very scary to me," Clair said, her slender eyebrows coming together in confusion as she looked over her shoulder at the man in question. _**He's not very scary to me**_ That one sentence made Zetsu happier than anything anyone had ever said to or about him. He turned his head away, his venus fly trap blocking his blushing face from view.

* * *

Well, how was it? Not too bad I hope (Cringes). Please tell me how I did and about any mistakes I made, I'll be happy to fix them. Please don't go too hard on me, I try my best. I also have another story about Zetsu out. It's called "The Three Friends (Tobi and Zetsu Story)"


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: "Why would I run away? He's not very scary to me," Clair said, her slender eyebrows coming together in confusion as she looked over her shoulder at the man in question. _**He's not very scary to me**_ That one sentence made Zetsu happier than anything anyone had ever said to or about him. He turned his head away, his venus trap blocking his blushing face from view. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu are taking Clair to the Akatsuki's base. Here you find out what Clair is. Note: I don't own any of the Akatsuki, whoever created them does. I only own Clair because I made her up.

* * *

Hidan burst out laughing and Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong with your brain?" Hidan asked her when he sobered up, although he was still smirking.

"Um, no, why?" Clair asked, confused.

"Fuck it, I'm not going to explain it to you," Hidan said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, might as well take the little bitch with us, Pein might have some use for her," Hidan decided, turning to his partner for confirmation. Clair simply looked back at Zetsu with a confused look on her face, obviously hoping that he'd shed a little light on the situation for her. Kakuzu grunted and Hidan seemed to take it as an agreement.

"Alright then, you're coming with us little bitch," Hidan told the tiny woman, reaching towards her like he meant to grab her arm. She flinched back, away from Hidan and into Zetsu.

"**Leave her alone**," He growled, pulling her behind him protectively.

"_You're frightening her_," The white half said in a calmer tone. Neither half of Zetsu missed the irony in that statement. Hidan didn't either. The Jashinist merely smirked and shrugged before walking away, back towards the base. Kakuzu had already melted into the shadows. Zetsu made to follow them when Clair piped up.

"Thank you," She said, and when he turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised in a silent question, she gave him her heartwarming smile.

"He's kind of crude and scary," She offered as an explanation.

"And I'm not?"They both asked her.

"I already said that you weren't," She giggled, "I don't understand why you think you are." He blushed again and turned his back on her so she couldn't see.

"**Whatever**," He muttered, "**Let's just go.**"

"Okay, but where are we going?" She asked, catching up to him and walking beside him. Zetsu hesitated; if he told her, she might resist.

"_I'll tell you when we get there_," His white half said reasonably.

"Okay," She agreed without hesitating. They walked along in comfortable silence for a while before she spoke up again.

"Um, Zetsu?" She asked, hesitating a little.

"_What is it?_" He asked without turning to her.

"Um, it's just, well, is there more than one person in you?" She asked softly and tentaviley. When he turned to look at her in shock, he could see that she was blushing and looking at the ground, as though embarassed by her own question. **Should we tell her the truth?** The black half wondered. _She deserves to know, she did save our life_. The white half reasoned. They had both been so careful to avoid saying "we" instead of "I", so how could she have guessed?

When he didn't answer for a minute, she blushed a deeper red and stammered, "I-I know it-it's a d-dumb question, n-never mind."

"_No, it's not_," The white half assured her, "_We were just shocked because you guessed right_." She jerked her head up to look in his golden eyes. "Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"_Really_," He repeated, confirming her suspicions.

"Oh," She said, blinking a couple of times before turning back to watch where she was going again with a slightly pleased expression. **She's weird...** The black half mused. His white half was just as amused and bewildered as the black half was. Zetsu decided that it was his turn to ask a question.

"Clair?" He asked softly.

"Hm?" She asked in response, turning to look at him.

"**What are you?**" The black half asked rudely. The white half had wanted to ask something more along the lines of, "Where are you from?"

"What am I?" She repeated, her brow furrowing together, as though she was confused by the question. When he nodded, she looked ahead again, her expression that of a person who is deep in thought.

After a few minutes she finally said, slowly and thoughtfully, "From what I remember, I'm part flower."

"_Part..._**flower?**" He repeated stupidly, shock making his thoughts come slowly.

"Mhmm," She replied, still deep in thought and unaware of Zetsu's emotional turmoil. **She's like us!** The black half rejoiced. _She's nothing like us._ The white half was more reasonable. **She's part plant!** The black half argued. _Does she look like she's eats people? Does she wear a venus fly trap?_ The white half shot back. **She's not afraid of us! **The white half fell silent at this, withdrawing to think about that.

"**Do you know what we are?**" The black half took the opportunity to ask Clair.

"Hm? No, I don't think so. Are you part flower, too?" She asked him, coming out of her thoughts.

"**No, we're just part plant,**" He replied, but the whole sentence sounded strange and foreign to him.

"Oh, but you're still like me!" Clair exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. **I want her to smile at us like that all the time.** The black half thought. The white half agreed with him.

"**I guess we're alike in some ways,**" He said slowly, remembering his internal argument.

"I didn't think there was ANYONE like me!" Claire went on happily, still smiling at him.

"**Yeah,**" Zetsu agreed, "We didn't either."

* * *

Okay, that's chapter two done, hope it's alright...You know, a review would really make my day (Nudge nudge, wink wink). Anyway, please don't flame me, it's not very nice. I might have to have Zetsu eat you if you do...Ha ha, just kidding, anway, hope you enjoyed reading my little piece of work or at least didn't get bored.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "**Do you know what we are?**" The black half took the opportunity to ask Clair. "Hm? No, I don't think so. Are you part flower, too?" She asked him, coming out of her thoughts. "**No, we're just part plant,**" He replied, but the whole sentence sounded strange and foreign to him. "Oh, but you're still like me!" Clair exclaimed, smiling brightly at him. **I want her to smile at us like that all the time.** The black half thought. The white half agreed with him."**I guess we're alike in some ways,**" He said slowly, remembering his internal argument. "I didn't think there was ANYONE like me!" Claire went on happily, still smiling at him."**Yeah,**" Zetsu agreed, "We didn't either." Ahem, a shoutout to my two reviewers: MegassaTheBomber and Ashleigh131 - Thanks for the motivation and awesome reviews! Sorry about the wait, I'll try to be sooner with the updates =w='''. Rated T for Hidan, but no "bad" language in this one. Oh, and italics and underlined together is for Clair's thoughts. You also get to find out why she's so short! =w=

* * *

They were getting close to the base when another question began to form in Zetsu's shared mind.

"_How did you know that there are two of us in here?_" He asked the small flower girl.

"The two of you talk differently," She explained, looking into his gold eyes with her green ones, "One of you is more blunt than the other." _That's a nice way of putting it._ The white half smirked. **Shuttup...**The black half growled. It was another few minutes before he was ready to ask her another question.

"_Where are you from?_" In response she reached into her pocket and pulled out a strip of metal. She handed it to him wordlessly. It was a headband plate, the cloth was gone. On it was the Grass Village's symbol and a long scratch carved through it.

"_You're a missing ninja?_" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," She said softly, taking the thin piece of metal back and putting it back in her pocket.

"I had to leave because I was suffocating."

"Suffocating?" They repeated in confusion.

"The grass was killing me," She said matter-of-factly.

"_Please explain_," The white half prompted gently. She nodded once and began.

"I was born through an experiment, I'm not sure about the details. I've always been sensitive to my environment, especially the plants. The Grass Village is named for the tall grass that grows all around," Zetsu nodded at this point, he knew that.

"That grass was very..." She cast around for the right word, "...intimidating. It was like one big mind, not individual minds like the few trees that grew there. It didn't want me there." She stopped and took a shuddering breath.

"It would bother me all the time, every moment I was awake. From the moment I was born, my growth was being stunted, it was like being born in a tiny space," **Explains why she's so short**. The black half mused. The white half agreed.

"It was killing me. I couldn't concentrate and I had splitting headaches all the time. I accidentally killed one of my team mates," Her voice shook on the last sentence.

"We were attacked and my headache was affecting my vision, I mistook him for an enemy," She explained, clenching her tiny hands in fists.

"They would've killed me, so I had to leave," She finished, obiviously not wanting to go into further detail.

"Besides," She went on, her tone lighter, "I feel better now that I'm away from that grass." Zetsu was silent as he took all of this in. They finally broke out of the trees at the base of a large cliff. Hidan and Kakuzu were nowhere in sight. Clair looked around for them and looked up at the taller man with a confused expression, but he ignored her. Instead, he grabbed her wrist. He walked straight through the wall with her in tow and released her once they were on the other side.

"Where are we?" She asked him. She hadn't forgotten his earlier promise.

"**The Akatsuki Base,**" He muttered.

"The Akatsuki?" She repeated uncertainly. Then, her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "You're a member aren't you?"

"**Yeah**," He confirmed reluctantly, unsure of how she would react. Her only reaction, though, was to fall silent again. They turned a corner to see Hidan leaning on the wall next to a door, smirking at Zetsu in an ominous way.

"Have fun," He said sarcastically, laughing when Zetsu shot him a glare. Zetsu rapped on the door twice and pushed it open when a voice on the inside said, "Enter." **Here comes the fun part.** The black half thought sarcastically. _Perhaps he'll go easier on us since we have the girl._ The white half thought hopefully. **Not likely.** The black half muttered. The white half fell silent. The only light in the room came from the window, falling on an orange-haired man with many piercings and a blue-haired woman with a flower in her hair. The former seated in a chair behind a desk, the latter standing behind and to the side of the chair. When the two-toned man and the tiny woman were standing in front of the desk, the orange-haired man looked calmly at Zetsu and said in an equally calm voice, "You failed." The black half wanted to say something rude and sarcastic, but the white half bit their tongue.

"Who's this?" The man asked, turning his violet eyes on Clair, who looked back curiously and without fear before saying in her soothing voice, "My name is Clair, what's your name?" **Is she stupid? **The black half exclaimed, trying to mask his shock at such a straightforward question. _Merely curious and naive it seems._ The white half said evenly, though his words also held a note of surprise. **You know what they say about curiousity, right?** _That it killed the innocent flower girl? _**Smartass...**

"My name is Pein and this is Konan," The orange-haired man, Pein, said calmly, gesturing to the woman when he said her name. The blue-haired woman, Konan, merely gave a stiff nod when he mentioned her.

"Why have you brought this girl to us, Zetsu?" Pein asked, turning his gaze back to the plant man.

"**She's a healer, and we need one**," Zetsu explained simply.

"_She's a missing ninja,_" The white half added.

"What do you say about joining the Akatsuki, Clair?" Pein addressed the tiny woman.

"Well, if my medical knowledge can be put to use here, then I suppose I wouldn't mind," She said thoughtfully. **Does she not understand that she has no choice? It's join or die.** _I don't pretend to even fathom what goes on in that woman's mind..._The white half sighed in exasperation.

"Konan, take her to her room and see that she gets a cloak and ring," Pein commanded. With barely a nod, the blue-haired woman slipped around the desk and out the door without pausing to see if Clair was folllowing her. The smaller woman quickly followed Konan, brushing against Zetsu lightly as she turned. Even through the sleeve, he caught a glimpse of what he could have sworn were her thoughts with the light contact. _She seems nice, I wonder why she's so quiet though..._ Why it happened now and not when he grabbed her wrist, he didn't know. _That was...odd._ The black half readily agreed.

"Now," Pein said, jerking Zetsu's mind back to his present situation, "About this mission that you failed..."

* * *

This one took a me a while to write because of explaining Clair's past and adding the scene with Pein and Konan in it, so I'm sorry. By the way, this story isn't going to be very long, maybe another chapter or two, at most three. A big thanks to everyone who has read this little story of mine. I bet you know what I'm gonna ask for next: REVIEWS. It really motivates me to write if someone tells me they want me to write more or just gives me a little compliment. Oh, and duh, can't forget, don't forget to check out my buddy Suyuness 's stuff, she writes South Park fics and Naruto fics and stuff, I'll send you a link if you want. Hm, I've said just about everything I want to say...Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

"Konan, take her to her room and see that she gets a cloak and ring," Pein commanded. With barely a nod, the blue-haired woman slipped around the desk and out the door without pausing to see if Clair was folllowing her. The smaller woman quickly followed Konan, brushing against Zetsu lightly as she turned. Even through the sleeve, he caught a glimpse of what he could have sworn were her thoughts with the light contact. _She seems nice, I wonder why she's so quiet though..._ Why it happened now and not when he grabbed her wrist, he didn't know. _That was...odd._ The black half readily agreed. "Now," Pein said, jerking Zetsu's mind back to his present situation, "About this mission that you failed..." Ooo, ominous...Just as a reminder, bold and italics together means it's a memory. Now onward to the story!

* * *

Zetsu collapsed on his bed and sighed in frustration. He had just been chewed out by Pein for about half an hour. Not to mention that just as he was leaving, the orange-haired leader had decided to drop one last thing on his shoulders.

_**"Oh, and one more thing." Zetsu inwardly groaned. He had had just about enough of this. He waited for Pein to continue with his back turned on him. "Clair is your responsiblity. She'll be your partner from now on." Zetsu clenched his hands in anger as he stalked out, making sure to slam the door as he went. **_

**Damn him! **The black half cursed, hitting the mattress with his fist. **We don't need a partner!** _Calm down, there's nothing we can do about it. We might as well make the most of our situation and try to find a bright side. _**What bright side? **_She's not afraid of us. _**I don't understand her. **_Neither do I._** She's either stupid, brave, oblivious, or just a really nice person. **_Well, we've already acertained that she is a little oblivious, but she doesn't appear to be stupid. On the contrary, she seems very intelligent. _**Then is she just a really nice person? **_That is what we'll have to believe until we know more about her. _He stared up at the ceiling blankly. **I wonder what she's doing right now? **_Probably getting settled. _**Then what will she do? **_I have no idea. _It seemed to him that there were a lot of things about his new partner that he didn't understand. _We need to tell her at some point. _**How will she react I wonder?**_ We will have to wonder until we tell her. _**Hmph. **He sat up and hopped off, his mind made up. **Where do you think her room is? **They let their mind wander down the halls and doors of the Akatsuki base, finally settling on one particular door.

"**That one..."** He mumbled, leaving his room and heading for the door they thought was the door to Clair's new room. They knocked on it and waited. When no answer came, they cautiously pushed the door open. Clair's pack was laying on the bed along with the headband plate she had shown them, but their owner was nowhere in sight. They backed out and closed the door again. _If she's not in her room, then where is she?_The white half asked thoughtfully. He didn't receive a helpful answer. **Why are you asking me? I'm just as clueless and baffled by that woman as you are! **They wandered the halls of the base for a while with no luck. **Let's go outside, we need some fresh air. **With both of them in agreement, they turned their feet towards the nearest exit. They emerged into the open clearing with relief. This was a sort of backyard for the base, well hidden from view. This was also where Zetsu had taken up his favorite hobby: Gardening. He crossed the clearing to the junglelike cluster of plants, melting into the thick green and heady perfume. He wandered among the plants, letting his mind wander. He remained like that until a soft humming broke in on his thoughts. He crept towards the source until he could see a small, childlike figure clad in a black cloak with red clouds laying in a clear spot among the plants. Small chinks of sunlight had found their way between the thick plants, casting light on Clair's small body and face. She looked completely relaxed and at ease, her lips turned up in a small smile as she hummed softly. Zetsu could feel the heat rise to his face as he watched her. She had no idea that just feet away he was standing there. Or maybe she did. She sat up and shook her head, freeing her hair of lingering leaves and petals. She smiled at him and said in her sweet voice, "Don't just stand there, come and join me." He jumped when she spoke and blushed. **How did she know? **His white half didn't answer. Slowly, he walked closer, but stopped just in the fringe.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, tilting her head way back to look him in the eyes.

"**Nothing,**" He muttered, moving into the clearing and sitting down, as far away from her as was possible in the small space, leaning against one of the thick plants.

"Did you do all of this, Zetsu-senpai?" She waved her hand at the plants all around them. He blushed again when she called him "senpai", turning his head so that she could only see his black side, the side where the blush didn't show.

"**Yeah-**_we did," _They said, his voice tinged with a little bit of pride.

"It's beautiful," She said softly, almost in awe as she looked around. He shrugged.

"All of the plants love you, they call you 'master' and 'friend'," She went on. He looked back at her, trying to decide whether or not to ask the question that he was keen to ask. She looked at him, too, meeting his golden eyes with her bright green ones.

"What is it?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. **Dammit, why does she have to be so cute! **_To torture us I'm sure..._

"**It's just...How can you tell what the plants are thinking?**" He asked her, trying to not look away in embaressment. **Gah! Why are we so embarassed around her! **_No idea..._She looked thoughtful, her eyes unfocusing as she tried to find the words to explain it.

"Well...I just...How do I put it? It's almost like I turn on another pair of ears. I'm listening, but at the same time I'm not," She stopped and took in his blank expression.

"I'm not explaining it very well am I?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

"**No, not really,**" He said truthfully.

"Here, let me show you," She said, standing up and moving closer. She kneeled in front of him and placed her hands on his burning cheeks.

"**What are you doing?**" He exclaimed. He was painfully aware of her closeness and of his own frantically beating heart.

"I'm showing you," She said calmly, her eyes closed. He could see every little detail of her face, from her pale pink lips to her slender eyebrows. He wanted so much to touch her, to feel her pale skin. He kept himself in check though, keeping his shaking hands pressed against the ground. Slowly but surely he could hear voices that were not his own flood into his mind. They were saying things like, "Hello, master." and "Thank you, master." _So this is what she hears..._**It's...amazing...**They stayed like that for a long time, Zetsu listening to everything Clair could hear every single day. Then her voice sounded in his head, speaking over the plants.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" She asked him. He didn't even have to say his agreement out loud.

"They love you." Not as much as we love you. Two pairs of eyes flew open when he thought that, his gold ones and her green ones. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled.

"You love me?" She asked him. He blushed a brilliant red and tried to look away, but she held his head still.

"Do you?" She asked again. He forced himself to look her in the eyes again. His hands were shaking again and so was his voice.

"Y-yes, we do," He stuttered. She giggled and brought her face even closer to his.

"Then kiss me," She commanded softly. He obliged hesitantly, pressing his two-colored lips lightly against her pale pink ones. The kiss was short and sweet, much like the girl in front of him. She settled herself comfortably in his lap, laying her head against his chest. He held her close, unwilling to ever let her go. She was the first person who didn't run away from him or think he was a freak. She accepted him and made him feel happy. She didn't judge him and she treated them as equals. She was someone he could relate to, minus the whole having-two-people-inside-of-him thing.

"I love you, Zetsu," She whispered.

"We love you, too, our sweet flower." They chorused, both in total agreement.

* * *

Aww, so cute! Well, that's it, four chapters. Let me know how I did! Thanks for reading! I'll try to come up with some new stories to post for you! Also, I have another Zetsu Story called "The Three Friends", which shows another way of portraying Zetsu's two selves. It also includes Tobi! Yay, Tobi! Anyway, Tobi is over and out!


End file.
